powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Energy Infusion
The power to infuse energy into objects (usually a weapon), beings or powers. Sub-power of Energy Attacks. Variation of Elemental Infusion and Infusion. Also Called *Ergokinetic Infusion *Object/Weapon Energizing Capabilities The user can infuse objects (usually a weapon), beings or powers with energy, empowering and energizing them and allowing the user to manipulate their qualities and efficiency. Depending on the type of energy that the object is infuse, it can posses a variety of abilities and be very effective in both offensive and defensive combat. Applications *Absorb and/or generate energy. *Amplify the strength, energy and power of weapons. *Charged Attacks/Energy Wave Emission *Efficacy Manipulation including speed, density, hardness and/or sharpness. *Energy Aura to manifest infusing energy outside the target. **Energy Constructs to shape the energy into various forms. *Energy Strike Variations * Cosmic Infusion * Dark Energy Infusion * Ectoplasm Infusion * Electricity Infusion * Electromagnetic Infusion * Extra-Dimensional Energy Infusion * Fire Infusion * Heat Infusion * Ionic Infusion ** Plasma Infusion * Kinetic Charging * Life-Force Infusion ** Aura Infusion ** Chi Infusion ** Soul Energy Infusion * Light Infusion * Light Energy Infusion * Magnetic Infusion * Plasma Infusion * Quantum Infusion * Spark Infusion * Tachyon Infusion Associations * Constructs Creation ** Elemental Constructs ** Energy Constructs * Elemental Infusion * Energy Attacks * Energy Manipulation * Ergokinetic Combat * Infusion * Sword Beam Emission Limitations *Anti-Energy Manipulation *Energy Immunity *May be difficult to control. *May be dependent on one's energy reserves. Known Users Known Objects Gallery X Scars Sigma.gif|X (Mega Man X) infuses his hands with his Limitless Potential to burn Sigma's face. Cassie_Bullets.gif|Cassie Cage (Mortal Kombat series) infuses her guns with shadow energy to empower her bullets. Chakra_enhanced_strength.png|Tsunade (Naruto) infuses her fist with chakra energy. File:Sasuke_(Naruto)_Senjutsu_Susanoo.gif|Jūgo (Naruto) infuse natural energy into Sasuke's Susanoo. Naruto vs Madara.png|Naruto Uzumak (Naruto) infuses his arm with the Six Paths Chakra. Luffy's Koka Punch.gif|Monkey D. Luffy (One Piece) infuses his fist... Atama Buso Gomu Gomu no Kane.gif|...and forehead with Busoshoku/Armament Haki ''. Infusion by Vergo.gif|Vergo (One Piece) infuses his bamboo stick with ''Busoshoku/Armament Haki ''. Doflamingo's Busoshoku Haki - Koka.gif|Donquixote Doflamingo (One Piece) infuses his fist with ''Busoshoku/Armament Haki ''. Zoro (One Piece) uses Busoshoku Haki.gif|Roronoa Zoro (One Piece) infuses his swords with ''Busoshoku/Armament Haki ''. Smoker's Haki elbow.gif|Smoker (One Piece) infuses his elbow with ''Busoshoku/Armament Haki ''. Busoshoku Haki by Kin'emon.gif|Kin'emon (One Piece) infuses his katana with ''Busoshoku/Armament Haki ''. Jinbe's Kairagi Glaze.gif|Jinbe (One Piece) infuses his arms with ''Busoshoku/Armament Haki ''. Lost Galaxy Megazord Slash.gif|The Lost Galaxy Rangers (Power Rangers Lost Galaxy) can infuse the Galaxy Megazord to deliver a powerful slash attack to gigantic opponents... Galaxy Megazord Slash.gif|...and they can empower the Galaxy Megazord's saber with the energy of the Lights of Orion to slash more powerful monsters. Taka_Hadoken.gif|The Ryu Ranger (Power Rangers: Legacy Wars) infusing his Hadoken with Morphin Grid energy from his Crimson Hawk Power Coin, creating the ''Taka Hadoken. Team Fortress 2 Crit-a-Cola Energy Infusion.gif|The Crit-a-Cola (Team Fortress 2) allows Scout to infuse whatever weapons he has at the moment with energy, increasing the damage. Asuna's_persuasion.png|Asuna (Sword Art Online) energizing a butter knife to threaten Kirito. Gou redoruku.png|Wonrei (Zatch Bell!) energizing a kick with his Go Redoruku spell. Yangsw.jpg|Yang (Yin Yang Yo!) infusing his bamboo sword with Woo Foo energy. Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Fighting Power Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Energy Powers Category:Generation Category:Object-based Powers Category:Weapon Powers Category:Light-Based Abilities Category:Electrical Powers Category:Fire-Based Abilities Category:Electromagnet Power Category:Infusion Category:Common Powers